The purpose of the program is to develop a two and a half day (2 1/2) conference on "Oral Health Disparities in the Hispanic Population: The Challenge and a Framework for Action ", as part of the Annual Meeting of the Hispanic Dental Association on October 5~', 6th, and 7`" 2001 in Philadelphia PA. We would like to address the challenge placed by the Surgeon General's report on Oral Health in America as related to the Hispanic population in the United States, and to focus our attention to the objectives presented on the U.S. Department of Public Health and Human Services, "Healthy People 2010." The Hispanic Dental Association goal is to provide the necessary leadership among the dental professionals who share a common interest and commitment to improve the oral health of the Hispanic community. A way to achieve this goal is to hold Annual Conferences. The conference will provide the forum to exchange, inform, disseminate, and provide an update in areas concerning diagnosis, prevention and treatment approaches of oral dental diseases. In addition, the HDA Conference attracts senior students, residents, or recently graduated, to which the HDA train and encourage participation in areas concerning the Hispanic population. The conference will consist of four (4) segments that respond to the main challenges that are directly related to the Hispanic community and a keynote speaker presentation, as well as a seminar for Hispanic dental students and residents. I. Keynote speaker: - The Burden of oral disease and the opportunities to enhance oral health among the Hispanic Population. II. Caries - Diagnosis, Prevention and Treatment Approaches. III. Relationship between Systemic Diseases and Oral Health. IV. Oral and Pharyngeal Cancer V. Building an effective infrastructure to met the oral health needs of Hispanics. VI. Seminar for Students, Residents and Recent Graduates. The program will have the participation of a distinguished group of scientists that are well known in their respective areas of expertise.